König Cerberus
König Cerberus (Japanese: ケーニッヒケルベロス, Keenihhi Keruberosu) is a B-Daman in the Over Shell System. It was released in December 1997 in Japan for 680円. It is owned by Ijūin Atsumasa in the Super B-Daman anime and manga. Head Gear The Head Gear is black, with a canine-like design and green eyes and spikes jutting upward and rearward to resemble canine ears. In between the eyes is a whitish hexagonal design possibly meant to resemble a dog's nose, in addition to two smaller designs on the sides of head resembling fangs, given the B-Daman's motif. On the ears are gradient red/orange/yellow designs, with a smaller one of the same color in the forehead. On the back of the Head Gear, and as with all other B-Daman in the Over Shell System, there is a removable hatch that allows for the attachment of magazine-based pieces. Side Arms The Side Arms are black, featuring Tight Shoulder pads protruding forward to hold Cerberus' Power Ring (See System Core) in place. On the forearms are dark blue bullet-shaped designs with stylized V's of the gradient red/orange/yellow color. Feet Part The Feet Part of this B-Daman is black, with gray designs lining the edges of the soles. System Core: Bloody Claws The System Core has a set of three red Hold Parts known as the Bloody Claws on a rotatable ring. Squeezing in the rotating Hold Parts for increased power is a gray Power Ring, held in place by the Tight Shoulders on the Side Arms. On one of the Bloody Claws is a black rubber strip, in addition to the Core itself being twice as spacious than with most other B-Daman in the Over Shell System, along with an elongated red Hyper Trigger with a lip reaching downwards. All of these elements lead to the B-Daman's multi-function gimmick. The Hyper Trigger can be used to fire two B-Dama at once in a single push. The Bloody Claws can also be adjusted so that the rubber strip can be used for drive shots, back-spin shots or spinning shots of both directions. In the holding space of the System Core is a rubber piece that is similar in function to Junker Unicorn's Hold Stoppers. Short Barrel König Cerberus also comes with a Short Barrel featuring a dial that can be used to adjust the rotation angle of the Hold Parts, and can be used with the O.S. Gear. Other Versions *'König Cerberus Clear Ver.' - Limited edition. Clear Head Gear, Side Arms, and Feet Part, along with yellow Bloody Claws and Hyper Trigger, and a red Power Ring. *'Double Gunner' - Battle B-Daman Limited series re-release. Super B-Daman (anime) Gallery Toyline KönigCerberuspackage.jpg|Packaging KCerberusnormal.jpg|König Cerberus KCerberusclear.jpg|König Cerberus Clear Ver. Anime Manga Trivia *Cerberus, the namesake of this B-Daman, was a mythological three-headed dog that guarded the gates of Hades, the Greek Underworld. *The number of gimmicks put into this B-Daman is a possible reference to the three heads of Cerberus *The multi-function gimmick would resurface years later in Battle B-Daman's Revolver Hades. *It and Stag Sphinx were used as the basis for Stag Cerberus by Cerer in the manga. *The double shot gimmick would later reappear in B-Daman Crossfire's Double Drazeros and its successor, Stream=Drazeros. Category:Super B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Over Shell System Category:Villains' B-Daman